


After The Show

by GruesomePink (WolfWantsRed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monster Boyfriend, Other, drider, drider boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWantsRed/pseuds/GruesomePink
Summary: Prompt: giving them a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 23





	After The Show

The club was busy, as it always was. Seisyll made sure of that. _You_ made sure of that. There were too many relying on it’s success to let it fail. Too many who would be homeless, or worse, without this unconventional sanctuary. It was stressful, to say the least. Not that you’d ever admit that. Not to the staff, not to yourself, and definitely not to Seisyll. He’d tie you down-literally, you knew from experience- and _make_ you take a break. Which only add more work to his or another’s schedule, which would make you stress more…

Despite it all, you loved the place. Seeing everything fall into place every night, seats full and music echoing around you; then the hush that falls as you step out onstage, clothes always glimmering _just so_ and a large smile greeting your audience. It made your heart swell every night, filled you with the energy to show your best self through every song. You would confess, at least to yourself, that the best part of the show was undoubtedly Seisyll. 

The man had so much to do, but he always made time to play for you. Every night he’d wait for your cue and gracefully move his large body down from the rafters to rest at _his_ piano. The gorgeous, custom built instrument made solely for the drider; and played solely for you. While the staff close enough might think this your favorite part of the evenings. You wouldn’t correct them, you did love every minute of it. But it wasn’t your favorite part. 

No, you loved the moments after the shows. When you ducked behind stage, laughing and aching, with Seisyll’s many legs _tap tap tapping_ quickly behind you. You adored when he’d scoop you up, flushed as he was when he first said he loved you. When he would spin you around before pulling you as close, and you would lose your breath every time. And after you’d blame his strength for the tears in your eyes, even when you both knew that wasn’t why you were crying. 

That was your favorite part of the night, and you couldn’t wait to get to it.

“Darling?” A deep voice called above you. Seisyll hung above, dropping down on a thread to dangle in front of you. You rolled your eyes, but smiled all the same. He leaned in, wordlessly asking for his pre-performance kiss. You complied, pulling away when he leaned in for more. He pouted before laughing, pulling himself back up to the web above the backstage. “I’ll see you after the show, darling.”

You couldn’t wait.


End file.
